Locura
by Nocturnals
Summary: La amaste por haber sido la única en ver más allá de lo que mostrabas. Por saber más de lo que correspondía, por quererte más de lo apropiado y por esperarte. La amabas, en contra de tu voluntad, en contra de la de ella y más de lo que pensaste se podía


**Locura**

:-:

_Disclaimer; Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen._

:-:

**Para el reto: "Pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya" en respuesta al pedido de flo-uchiha**

:-:

Por un momento, te olvidas del resto y te concentras absolutamente en ese instante. Olvidas la sangre que baño tus manos, tu pasado e, incluso, tu oscuro futuro. Allí, en aquel pequeño poblado de casas alejadas y vida silvestre, ella te espera. Sabes que es una locura tomarte un par de horas en plena misión, pero vale la pena.

Ella lo vale.

Entras al lugar sin ser visto, después de todo, allí no había un solo ninja, era un pueblo sin Kage o shinobis, un lugar casi desconocido. Itachi lo había descubierto casi por error, tres años atrás, cuando era un mocoso.

-¿Ocupado, Itachi?- Casi se burla ella, al sentirte entrar.

No respondes y sabes que ella no espera que lo hagas, aunque siempre te espere. Ella es apenas menor que tú, y muchos comienzan a preguntarse porque no quiere casarse. Lo sabes, ella lo sabe, pero ninguno lo dice. Su relación es implícita, con un "te esperare siempre" casi tácito.

La visitas escasas veces, no dices nada y ella se limita a sonreír y cantar para ti. Algunas veces te encuentras soñando con ella, con su sonrisa y su voz, otras incluso te imaginas raptándola y llevándotela contigo. Aunque esas son solo tonterías. Siempre te planteas alejarte de ella, dejarla en paz de una buena vez y llevar a cabo tu motivo de vivir; matar. Pero siempre regresas a ella, tu punto fijo y oculto de los demás.

Pasa casi un año desde la última vez que la viste y por un instante te permites extrañarla. Entonces pasas lo suficientemente cerca de allí con una excusa casi patética y vas a verla en un impulso tonto e impropio de ti. Entras a su cuarto y la vez, sorprendiéndote más de lo permitido.

-¿Ocupado, Itachi?- Repite ella, como cada vez que la ves, con un niño en brazos.

Un niño de poco más de un año, de ojos oscuros como los propios y un carácter demasiado frío como para no ser heredado, reposa en el regazo de ella. No es necesario preguntar de quien es, como se llama o porque esta tan tranquila al verte llegar. Ella sabe que siempre regresas y no espera que lo aceptes o que le des un apellido.

-Se llama Itachi, por si quieres saber- Comenta, tan tranquila que casi es inmoral.

-Uchiha.

-¿Uh?- Pregunta ella, acercándose con el niño en brazos.

-Así puedes llamarlo, Itachi Uchiha- Repite, en contra de su naturaleza.

-¿Cómo tu?

Ella ya esta acostumbrada a no recibir respuesta y es por eso que no las exige cuando tu no contestas. Tomas al niño en brazos, algo alejado de ti, y lo miras a los ojos, negros como el mismo azabache. Era demasiado peligroso llevarlo a Konoha, pedirle que lo llevara, y no lo haría. No le incumbía, después de todo, y no tenía porque responder por él.

-Itachi- Te llama, solo por el placer de pronunciar tu nombre- Gracias.

Ella sabe que tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo para volver a verte, otras noches interminables, otras semanas vacías y horas anheladas. Pero esperará, porque sabe que regresaras, siempre lo haces, y quizá ahora las visitas sean un poco más estrechas unas de otras. Verte es su única esperanza, y verla, para ti, es la única constante de tu vida y tal vez, quizás, la única que conoce lo bueno de ti, más allá de la sangre que cubre tus manos.

Porque lo único que le dijiste de ti es que eras un asesino y ella se rió, diciendo que eso era lo que querías ser, no lo que eras, que eras mucho más que un simple asesino. Eso te molesto, y la amaste por haber sido la única en ver más allá de lo que mostrabas. Por saber más de lo que correspondía, por quererte más de lo apropiado y por esperarte. La amabas, en contra de tu voluntad, en contra de la de ella y más de lo que pensaste se podía. Para ti, el amor era una locura y para ella solo sabía amar locamente. En tu locura, la amabas y ella te amaba con locura a tal punto, que no diferenciaban una de otra.

:-:

Bien, pues es mi primera historia de Itachi y en realidad me gustaría saber que piensan y que tal se me da escribir de él. Bueno, besos y gracias por leer.


End file.
